darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers issue 7
The seventh issue of the Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers limited series was first released on 2017-11-29. Chun-Li's and Morrigan's group are fighting over a misunderstanding until the Fetus of God starts to move. In the bonus story, Kolin looks for the Holy Crystal of Ice in an ancient place located in the Arctic Circle. Featured characters Darkstalkers *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Donovan Baine *Jon Talbain *Lilith *Anita *Jedah Dohma Street Fighter *Akuma *Chun-Li *Ken Masters *Sagat *Elena *Gill Bonus story *Kolin Publisher synopsis : "The gloves are off as the champions of two worlds all come head to head and fist to fist! This maelstrom of monsters and martial artists will shake the universe to its core, in a fight for existence! It’s the penultimate chapter of STREET FIGHTER VS DARKSTALKERS!" : –Udon Entertainment Issue synopsis As the fight between Chun-Li's and Morrigan's groups escalates, Akuma battles successfully against Talbain and Felica, while Sagat and Ken have their hands full with Donovan's demonic form. A Donovan attack, very similar to Demitri's Chaos Flare, is barely dodged by Ken and Sagat, but its trajectory continues towards Elena, who manages to avoid it by shielding herself with Lilith. Elena keeps attacking Lilith who gets annoyed from having to self-restrain and proceeds to easily stop Elena. As Lilith is about to kill Elena, Chun-Li manages to save her with a Kikoken. Morrigan continues to try to reason with Chun-Li, who refuses to listen to her. Meanwhile, Anita is deeply worried after seeing Donovan's descent into his dark side. As Donovan is about to finish Sagat and Ken with an attack similar to Demitri's Demon Blast combined with Dee's Kill Blade, Anita protects them with her power and confronts Donovan to make him come back to his senses. Donovan impales her with his wings, but Anita manages to use her psychic powers to make him remember who he is. Upon seeing the dying Anita, Donovan gets back his humanity. Elena rushes to save Anita with her healing powers and they are finally able to communicate without fighting. Morrigan is still avoiding engaging fully against Chun-Li to try to reason with her, until she is fed up with the situation and is about to get serious. In that moment, Chun-Li finally notices that their Ki are being siphoned away by the Fetus of God and notices that Gill is trapped there. Morrigan is then able to convey the situation to them, but the baby is now starting to move. Jedah reappears and explains them that their opportunity to stop his plan has already passed. Their time in the Majigen has been used to extract the Ki they used in their battles there and redirect it to the baby. Jedah explains that the baby will start consuming the souls in the Makai to satiate its hunger, gradually growing in power until it consumes the human worldas well, then continuing with all universes, realities and the entire cosmos until it remains as the single universal soul, at which point all will be one and all will be peace. Ken, Morrigan and the rest are not about to let that happen, so Jedah welcomes their attempts to stop it and gets ready to fight them all. Bonus story Ashes to Bone and Dust to Flesh In the Arctic Circle, Kolin arrives to the place described in the ancient scriptures of Gill's cult. She finds there a werewolf, similar in appearance to Talbain but with ice-based powers, who has lived there for centuries, preying on people like Kolin. When the werewolf appears to have cornered Kolin, she counterattacks and manages to kill him, taking his ice essence. She then returns to Gill's headquarters where she meets with other Gill's followers. While the Holy Crystal of Ice is no more, Kolin brought the ice powers they were looking for and they successfully complete the ritual to resurrect Gill's body from his ashes. Credits *'Writer:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Artwork' Hanzo Steinbach *'Letters:' Marshall Dillon *'Bonus story writer:' Ken Siu-Chong *'Bonus story breakdowns:' Sean Galloway *'Bonus story finishes:' Cassey Kuo *'Bonus story letters:' Marshall Dillon Trivia *Despite only appearing in his demonic form inside the comic book, the regular appearance of Donovan's dark alter ego, Dee, makes a cameo appearance in cover B. Gallery Covers SFvsDS_7_cover_A.jpg|Regular cover, artist Edwin Huang SFvsDS_7_cover_B.jpg|Cover B, guest artist Jeffrey "Chamba" Cruz Previews and production SFvsDS_7_preview_1.jpg SFvsDS_7_preview_2.jpg SFvsDS_7_preview_3.jpg SFvsDS_7_preview_4.jpg External links *Preview at Udon Entertainment website Navigation Category:Comic Issue